Los Hechiceros Días de Lammy
by Russia - Ivan Braginsky
Summary: Lammy está preparada para su primer día de Instituto. Allí conocerá a la que se convertirá en su mejor amiga y que sufre una amistad con la persona más peligrosa en Happy Tree Town, pero antes…habrá que dejarle las cosas claras al Señor Encurtido...
1. La Palabra Clave Era Que Lo Intentaría

**Resumen: Después del incidente en "A Bit of a Pickle", Lammy sale de la cárcel totalmente sana y lista para volver a seguir su vida. En vez de desanimarse, al contrario, está emocionada de que sea su primer día de Instituto y de comenzar su nueva vida en Happy Tree Town. Allí conocerá a la que se convertirá en su mejor amiga, una tímida pelirroja con fobia a los pollitos y amiga de la persona más peligrosa en Happy Tree Town, pero antes…habrá que dejarle las cosas claras al Señor Encurtido.**

**WARNING: Todos son Humanos…Sí, incluso Mr. Pickles… XD Una historia sobre la importancia de la Amistad, humor y…más cosas que se irán viendo en el futuro.**

**OoOoOo**

"**Los Hechiceros Días de Lammy"**

-¡Muy bien, Señor Encurtido! -comenzó a decir Lammy, seriamente señalando al nombrado con el dedo índice- ¡Es hora de que escuches lo que te voy a decir seriamente!

Mr. Pickles, en ese momento, se encontraba tomando el té en la mesa del comedor.

El Señor Encurtido tenía una personalidad agradable y bastante simpática. Siempre sonreía y era muy amigable con Lammy. A pesar de eso, era alguien de pocas palabras y las pocas veces que hablaba tenía una voz nítida y bonita. Físicamente, su color prescindía del verde. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color verde, al igual que su pelo, su sombrero de copa y su gabardina. Su bastón era de un color marrón tirando para…¿lo adivinasteis? Verde. Cualquiera que le conociera diría que parecía un verdadero caballero. Aunque para eso ya estaba Lammy…ella era la única que podía verle.

Al notar que la chica se dirigía a él, dejó de tomar el té y observó con sus grandes ojos verdes a su amiga Lammy dándole a entender que la estaba escuchando.

La nombrada, deja caer los brazos agotada.

-¿Cuál crees que es la mejor opción?-dicho esto, pone sus manos como si fuera una balanza- ¿Señor Encurtido o…Mr. Pickles?

Mr. Pickles se puso la mano en la barbilla haciendo notar que estaba sopesando la respuesta.

-Señor Encurtido está bien…pero…Mr. Pickles…parece más formal. ¿No te parece?-suspira- De todas formas, las dos cosas significan lo mismo…

Al cabo de unos segundos, Mr. Pickles sonrió y levantó dos dedos de la mano.

-¿La opción dos?-preguntó Lammy. Mr. Pickles asintió.- ¡Bien! Entonces, nos quedamos con Mr. Pickles.

Dicho esto, Lammy carraspeó la garganta lista para volver a hablar.

-¡Muy bien, Mr. Pickles! -volvió a decir- ¡Es hora de que escuches lo que te voy a decir seriamente!

Mientras tanto, Mr. Pickles volvió a tomar de su té.

-¡Hoy…es el Gran Día!-dijo Lammy-¡Mi primer día en un nuevo Instituto, en una nueva ciudad y no puedo permitir que tus celos dañen a mis nuevos amigos!

Aquello hizo que Mr. Pickles parara de tomar el té y observara con curiosidad a Lammy.

-Sé que quieres lo mejor para mi, pero si empiezas a matar a mi amigos creerán que soy yo y no querrán acercarse a mi…Como ocurrió…la semana pasada…

Se formó un silencio algo tenso. Lammy suspiró y sonrió como siempre lo hacía, observando a Mr. Pickles.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿no?-Mr. Pickles asintió.- Quieres lo mejor para mi,¿no?-Mr. Pickles volvió a asentir.- Entonces, intenta dejar tu sobreprotección de lado y deja sociabilice con nuevas personas, ¿eh?-terminó de decir observando esperanzada a Mr. Pickles. Mientras que este, dejó la taza sobre la mesa, aún observando a Lammy.

-Sé que quieres ayudarme y seguirás siendo mi mejor amigo, simplemente, mientras esté en el Centro deberé hacer otras amistades a parte de la tuya.

Lammy se quedó en silencio esperando alguna respuesta de Mr. Pickles. Este, parecía no dar señales de vida.

-¿Te controlarás por mi?-preguntó juntando sus manos y poniendo ojitos de cachorrito degollado.

Después de unos segundos en los que Mr. Pickles se quedó observando a Lammy, finalmente, sonrió infantilmente, asintió y volvió a tomar de su té. Lammy estuvo a punto de caer al suelo al estilo Anime. Se puso derecha e hizo un puchero como una niña pequeña.

-Mr. Pickles, hablo en serio…

Mr. Pickles dejó el té y se señaló a si mismo, dando a entender que él tambien hablaba en serio.

-No…-murmuró Lammy- No estas hablando en serio, cada vez que haces eso quiere decir que has pasado un "pepino", y nunca mejor dicho, de lo que te acabo de decir…

Mr. Pickles la observa ofendido, después vuelve a sonreir y asiente dos veces, insistiendo. Lammy suspira.

-Esta bien…Espero sea verdad…Después de todo, al final siempre acabas haciendo lo que te da la gana…

Mr. Pickles fingiendo que no la oye, empieza a tararear una canción mientras se levanta, dejando el té, se ajusta su sombrero de copa, coge su gran bastón y se acerca de Lammy. Esta, observa con cansancio a Mr. Pickles, sabe que "intentará" hacer lo que le ha pedido…y la palabra clave era "lo intentara". Mientras, Mr. Pickles observó sonriente y con ojo crítico a su amiga Lammy, después de unos segundos le puso derecho su gorrito de lana y alegremente señaló con su dedo índice el reloj que había en el comedor. Haciendo saber a Lammy que iban a llegar tarde y es que Mr. Pickles siempre acompañaba a su amiga a todas partes. Siempre. Por mi horrible, aburrido o estruendoso que fuera el lugar. De todas formas, solo su amiga podía verle.

Lammy al ver el reloj se asustó.

-¡Ah~! Vamos a llegar tarde~ -dijo, cogiendo rápidamente su maleta y saliendo de la casa. Mr. Pickles rió para después seguirla.

OoOoOo

Flaky se acomodó el cabello observándose en el espejo. Su pelo era tan desordenado que parecían púas y, la verdad, que su caspa no ayudaba. Miró el reloj del baño…¡Era muy tarde!

Pegó un sobresalto al escuchar el sonido del claxon a fuera. El autobús la estaba esperando. Rápidamente cogió su mochila y salió a fuera.

Muy nerviosa y con lágrimas en los ojos, entró en el autobús, saludando al conductor, Lumpy. Este con una risa boba, también lo hizo. Una vez hecho esto, entró al autobús. Algunos se burlaron de su aspecto desaliñado, otros intentaban ponerle la zancadilla y otros tantos le lanzaban papeles y lápices…Unos asientos más atrás Giggles y Petunia la saludaron, Cuddles y Handy que se encontraban detrás, también…Ellos eran sus amigos. A pesar de cómo era, la querían…

Sonrió algo nerviosa y los saludó tímidamente.

-¡Hey, Flaky! -empezó Cuddles- ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros? Aquí, atrás, hay un sitio libre.

Flaky estuvo a punto de aceptar, si no fuera porque vió a su amigo Flippy sentado en el ultimo asiento del autobús, el más espacioso, solo…

Flaky y Flippy fueron los mejores amigos desde que ella se mudó a Happy Tree Town. Todos fueron amigables con ella, a pesar de ser una chica tímida con fobia a los animales más indefensos del mundo, los pollitos, pero Flippy fue el único que realmente se preocupó por ella.

Le enseñó la Ciudad, los lugares más transitados, las vías de escapes más conocidas para ocasiones de peligro, incluso le dio su número por si alguna vez necesitaba ayuda…Tardó un tiempo en descubrir que Flippy tenía una segunda personalidad.

La primera vez que lo conoció fue cuando estaban jugando al escondite, Flippy la encontró y la ahorcó sin motivo alguno.

Al parecer, fue a la Guerra cuando era pequeño y eso le hizo volverse peligroso. Después de ese incidente hubo otros, pero desde aquel día en el que se le ocurrió celebrar una fiesta para Flippy, este o mejor dicho su segunda personalidad, dejó de matarla.

Era irónico que la persona más peligrosa de Happy Tree Town fuera la primera en querer ayudarla y preocuparse por ella. A pesar de la condición de Flippy, ellos siempre han estado unidos y esa no hiva a ser la excepción…

-Lo siento, Cuddles…¡M-Muchas gracias por tu proposición, de verdad! P-Pero…creo que es mejor que me siente con Flippy…-hubo una pequeña pausa en la que Cuddles, Handy, Petunia y Giggles observaron a Flaky-…se le ve un poco s-solo.

Dicho esto, todos voltearon tras ellos. Ciertamente, nadie quería acercarse a Flippy.

-Si que se le ve solo, pobrecillo…-se escuchó murmurar a Giggles. Cuddles dirigió su mirada a Flaky.

-Esta bien, Flaky~…-después, como si Flaky se tratara de una princesa, bajó los brazos dejandola paso- Por aquí está su camino, señorita…

Flaky rió nerviosamente y siguió su camino hasta el final del autobús. Una vez allí, se sentó al lado de Flippy.

-B-Buenos días…Flippy…-dijo tímidamente. Flippy, que parecía segundos antes sumergido en sus pensamientos, la miró y sacó una gran sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días, Flaky!

La nombrada se sonrojó y bajó la mirada observando a Flippy de reojo.

-Y-Y…¿Qué tal estás hoy?

Flippy rió y hechó las manos tras su cabeza.

-Mucho mejor. ¡Hoy me he despertado sin ningún incidente!-dijo alegremente. Lástima que justo en ese momento, pasaran por un túnel poniendo todo el autobús a oscuras.

De pronto, la charla corriente de sus compañeros preparándose para entrar al Instituto se convirtió en un gran griterío. Flaky asustada se tapó los oídos y los ojos. Sabía lo que estaba pasando…De pronto, sintió que el autobús iba cada vez más rápido y pasaron del túnel.

Flaky tímidamente abrió los ojos y quedó horrorizada. El autobús estaba lleno de sangre, sus amigos y compañeros estaban muertos y Lumpy, el conductor, había muerto con el pie apretando el acelerador.

De pronto, dio un sobresalto tan grande que se acercó a la ventana del autobús. Evil Flippy se encontraba justo donde minutos antes estaba Flippy observándola con sus ojos amarillos fríos y calculadores. No tenía su sonrisa maníaca, pero de todas formas seguía intimidando.

A Flaky le entraron ganas de echarse a llorar y bajó la mirada al suelo. Deseando que por el camino no se mataran y que llegaran pronto a su destino.

Casualidades del mismo, la gasolina se le acabó al autobús justo delante de la puerta del Instituto y la puerta del autobús se abrió. Llegando al Centro sin ningún percance. Desde el interior se escuchó a Flippy, que ya había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Supongo que será mejor, que a partir de ahora, venga andando al Instituto…

-Ohh…Flippy…-murmuró Flaky, observándole preocupada.


	2. Haciendo Nuevos Amigos

"**Los Hechiceros Días de Lammy"**

Los ojos brillantes y violetas de Lammy se iluminaron al llegar a su Institución.

-¡Ohhh~! ¡Es todo tan grande y tan fantástico! -comentó alegremente observando su alrededor. Había gente de todo tipo. Bajos, altos, pálidos, morenos, optimistas, desinteresados…Todos entrando con rapidez para no llegar tarde. Lammy los observaba a todos como si fueran las cosas más interesantes allí delante y es que desde hacía una semana no había vuelto a tener contacto con nadie civilizado. Bueno, a parte de Mr. Pickles…

Que, por cierto, era el único que no se encontraba a gusto en aquel sitio. Observó el lugar con ojos crítico y un pequeño destello de curiosidad, pensativo. Pero alguien le sacó de sus pensamientos al chocar con él. Frunció el ceño al pequeño muchacho, que miraba su alrededor muy confundido al no comprender con qué o quien había tropezado.

-Ohh..¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien? -dijo Lammy, preocupada al ver lo que había pasado.

Se acercó despacio y le tendió la mano al muchacho pelivioleta.

-Muchas gracias…-contestó, mientras le agarraba la mano y se levantaba.- Disculpa, pero…¿Me acabo de tropezar contigo?-le preguntó confuso.

-Etto…¡Si! -contestó con rapidez y una sonrisa nerviosa- P-Pero, no pasa nada. Lo siento mucho…

-No, si la culpa es mía.-sonrió el chico y le tendió la mano- Un placer. Soy Toothy.

Lammy sonrió ampliamente emocionada. Por fin estaba consiguiendo hacer una amistad. Con alegría, respondió al apretón de manos.

-¡Encantado de conocerte! Yo me llamo Lammy.

El chico abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Tu eres la chica que le ocurrió el incidente la semana pasada?

Lammy abrió los ojos en sorpresa y su estado de animo decayó. Ahora se asustaría, huiría y adiós dulce amistad.

-Sí…-murmuró por lo bajo.

Inesperadamente, el muchacho rió y sonrió.

-¡Genial! ¿Sabes? ¡Se ha estado hablando mucho de ti en Happy Tree Town!

La chica lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿E-En serio?-preguntó sin creerlo.

-¡Claro! Eres nueva,¿no? ¡Si quieres puedo ayudarte a encontrar tu clase y enseñarte luego el lugar!

Lammy por fin pensó que la suerte estaba de su lado.

-¡Me encantaría!

Toothy rió ante el entusiasmo de la muchacha.

-¡Vamos! Sino, llegaremos tarde.-dijo mientras la llevaba por los pasillos de la Institución agarrándola de su mano. Lammy asintió y le siguió o, mejor dicho, se dejó arrastrar.

Mr. Pickles observó como su amiga se marchaba con aquel chico sin ni siquiera reparar en él, con los celos carcomiéndole por dentro. Cuando los vio hablar tan animadamente, simplemente, frunció el ceño y sostuvo con más fuerza su bastón. La terrible necesidad de estrangular a aquel muchacho con él brotó de su mente y corazón, pero recordó el favor que le había pedido Lammy. Iba a seguir siendo el mejor amigo de ella, solo tenía que hacer "otras" amistades más pequeñas, a parte de la suya. Pero la duda corrompió su mente y los celos se propagaron con más fuerza al verla marcharse con "ese". Agarrados de la mano y ni si quiera Lammy le había recordado en toda aquella situación. La observó. La observó irse con aquella gran sonrisa y volvió a fruncir el ceño. Ni si quiera ella le había dedicado a él una sonrisa tan hermosa y amplia. Eso solo lo enfureció más.

Apretando con más fuerza su bastón y sosteniendo su sombrero de copa, siguió rápidamente a la chica. A pesar de todo, no iba a dejar de seguirla…Iba a estar con ella siempre. Siempre. Ella lo quisiera o no.

OoOoOo

Unos segundos después de que Lammy y su nuevo amigo desaparecieran por los pasillos. Un autobús cubierto de sangre fue frenando hasta llegar a la entrada del Instituto. Todos miraron con sorpresa y asombro el suceso. Muchos gritaron y salieron corriendo, mientras que otros, simplemente, suspiraron sabiendo o sospechando lo que había ocurrido.

Del autobús bajó una pequeña Flaky ayudando a Flippy a bajar, llevándolo agarrado de su mano a la fuente cerca del patio. Una vez allí, Flaky cogió un pequeño pañuelo de su mochila, lo mojó en agua y limpio poco a poco el rostro de Flippy y sus manos llenas de sangre.

-N-No t-te preocupes, Flippy…-suspiró la pelirroja-…V-Volverán en una o dos horas…No pasa nada…

Flippy la miró levemente triste.

-Ya lo sé, pero me da rabia…No podré caerle bien a tus amigos si sigo perdiendo el control.

-Ellos ya te quieren t-tal y c-como eres, Flippy…-sonrió levemente, guardando el paño-…No le des más vueltas…T-Todos c-conocemos ya como eres…

El peliverde suspiró y sonrió a su amiga.

-Está bien, pero dejaré de ir en autobús.

La chica asintió, haciendo que parte de su caspa cayera al suelo.

-E-Entonces, y-yo t-te acompañaré.

Flippy rió ante la proposición de su amiga y la miró confuso.

-Tu no, Flaky. Tu debes ir en el autobús.

Flaky negó tímidamente.

-N-No pienso dejar que F-Flippy vaya solo a-andando hasta el Instituto. A-Así que y-yo también d-dejaré de ir al autobús.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos en silencio y Flippy rió suavemente.

-A veces creo que eres demasiado buena, Flaky.-se dio la vuelta y la miró- Vamos, llegaremos tarde.

Flaky asintió y juntos entraron sonrientes.

OoOoOo

-Lástima. ¡Nuestras clases son distintas!-comentó el llamado Toothy.

Ambos habían llegado a las puertas de la clase de Lammy, que la observaba con algo de timidez. Miró a Toothy y le sonrió.

-No pasa nada. Gracias por traerme.

Toothy rió.

-A sido un placer. -señaló una clase que se encontraba solo a dos aulas lejos de allí.- ¡Esa es la mía! Por si quieres venir a visitarme en los cambios de clase.

Los ojos de Lammy brillaron alegres.

-¡Me encanta-!

Lammy paró en seco al ver a Mr. Pickles. Se encontraba justo detrás de su nuevo amigo y la forma en la que le estaba mirando reflejaba sus malas intenciones.

-¿Mhmm? -Toothy miró a Lammy confundido, esperando a que continuara. La pelivioleta le observó y sonrió nerviosa.

-¡Me encantaría!

Toothy sonrió.

-¡Espléndido! Bueno, nos veremos en el recreo y podré enseñarte el lugar. ¡Hasta lue-! -pero el muchacho no pudo continuar, pues al voltear volvió a tropezar con algo de tal forma que lo hizo caer al suelo de espaldas. Lammy se llevó las manos a su boca preocupada.

-¡Ohh! Lo siento, ¿estás-?

Ahora fue Lammy quien calló al ver que, mientras el chico frotaba su cabeza con leve dolor y miraba su alrededor confundido al no saber con quién había chocado, Mr. Pickles había alzado su bastón sonriendo macabramente dispuesto a golpearlo con él.

-¡Mr. Pickles!

De inmediato, Mr. Pickles paró en seco con el bastón en el aire y miró a su amiga con curiosidad. Mientras Toothy la observaba confundido.

-¿Mr. Pickles?

Lammy lanzó a Mr. Pickles una mirada enojada ante lo que había estado a punto de hacer. El Señor Encurtido, simplemente, escondió su bastón tras él y sonrió amigable e inocentemente a Lammy. Como si lo que hubiera estado a punto de hacer solo hubiera sido una broma. La chica, miró a Toothy nerviosa.

-E-Ehh…E-Es solo…¡Una forma de expresión de donde vivía antes!

El muchacho la miró extrañado.

-¡Si, si! Es como decir: ¡Oh, dios mio! O algo parecido. -rió nerviosa esperando que la creyera.

Tras unos tensos segundos, el chico rió.

-¡Ya veo! Es una expresión muy divertida. -se levantó y despidiéndose con su mano, entró en su propia clase. Lammy respiró aliviada y se cruzó de brazos mirando mal a Mr. Pickles.

Mientras, este, aun con el bastón tras sus espaldas, miraba con una sonrisa inocente a su amiga.

-¡Sabes lo que estuviste a punto de hacer! ¿Verdad?

Mr. Pickles dejó de sonreír y la miró confundido.

-¡No te hagas el inocente conmigo, Mr. Pickles! ¿En qué quedamos esta mañana?

El de ojos esmeralda y sombrero de copa bajó la mirada con algo de culpabilidad.

Lammy bufó y comenzó a entrar en la clase, pero Mr. Pickles la agarró del brazo. Por suerte, nadie estaba cruzando por el pasillo en esos momentos.

-…Lo siento, Lammy…

La voz de Mr. Pickles nunca se había escuchado tan limpia y hermosa como aquella vez. El Señor Encurtido solo hablaba cuando realmente era necesario o quería informar a su amiga de lo que sentía frente a una situación. Durante esos pocos segundos en los que hablaba, Lammy siempre se preguntaba como es que usaba su bella voz tan pocas veces y esperaba ansiosa a que dijera alguna cosa más muy pronto.

Miró a su amigo a los ojos y suspiró.

-Está bien…Pero intenta controlarte, ¿vale? Solo son amigos.

Se soltó con cuidado y entró a la clase, buscando un sitio y sentándose en él. Mr. Pickles la siguió y se posicionó a su lado, rodando levemente los ojos.

Solo amigos…Esperaba que solo fuera eso o el mismo se encargaría de demostrarles que Lammy y él era los "mejores" amigos. Miró con algo de tristeza a su amiga que se encontraba saludando y charlando con los que se acercaban a su pupitre para conocerla. Aquello le apenaba. Le apenaba el pensar que para Lammy el siempre sería solamente un "mejor amigo". Nunca "algo" más. Suspiró. De todas formas, su amistad era especial. No era solo una amistad. Aunque fuera difícil de explicar…

Sonrió. Para él, Lammy siempre sería algo más que una amiga, pero eso ella no tenía por qué saberlo. Por eso nunca se alejaba de ella, por eso le carcomían los celos al verla con otro…"amigo"…Él debería ser su único "amigo". A pesar de todo, intentaría cumplir la pequeña promesa que hicieron por la mañana. Lo intentaría…

OoOoOo

Una vez llegaron a la puerta de su clase, Flaky se despidió de Flippy y entró sentándose en su pupitre. Miró con timidez su alrededor y observo que muchos de sus compañeros se encontraban en el pupitre a su lado, charlando con lo que seguro sería una nueva compañera de clases. Intentó ver alrededor de la gente y se congeló. ¡E-E-Esa era la chica que la había perseguido en la furgoneta la semana pasada! Sus ojos, violetas y rubí, se encontraron. La chica le dedicó una sonrisa y se levantó acercándose a su sitio. Flaky tembló levemente.

-¡Hola! -la saludó alegremente- ¡Tu eres la chica que conocí hace una semana! ¿No?

Flaky asintió levemente y muy nerviosa. Mientras la muchacha le tendía la mano sonriente.

-¡Un placer! Mi nombre es Lammy.

Con mucho nerviosismo y temblando, cogió su mano.

-M-M-M-Mi n-nombre e-es F-Flaky…-sentenció la pelirroja. Lammy rió suavemente.

-¡Espero que podamos ser grandes amigas, Flaky!

Flaky sonrió nerviosamente y miró confundido las espaldas de la chica. ¿Acababa de ver a alguien sonriente y con sombrero de copa tras ella?

-¿Querrás que nos veamos en el recreo?-le preguntó Lammy, curiosa, sacando a Flaky de sus pensamientos- Un chico…¡Toothy! Me va a enseñar la Institución. ¿Quieres venir?

Flaky la miró confusa.

-¿Toothy? Le c-conozco.

Los ojos de Lammy brillaron.

-¿En serio? Entonces, ¿vendrás?

La pelirroja se puso nerviosa.

-N-No se s-si Flippy…

-¡Genial!-la interrumpió la de ojos violetas al ver que entraba el profesor.- ¡Nos veremos en el recreo! ¿Eh?

Se sentó en su pupitre y prestó atención al profesor. Flaky la miró de reojo. Estaba sentada justo a su lado.

OoOoOo

El profesor les había dado sus exámenes y Flaky, de nuevo, estaba tan nerviosa que la caspa caía de su pelo por sí sola. No sabía que escribir y las preguntas y letras se le amontonaban en la cabeza haciendo que se mareara.

Miró con curiosidad a la chica nueva. A pesar de acabar de llegar al lugar, respondía a las preguntas seriamente como si hubiera estado asistiendo todos aquellos días y-

Flaky abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Aquello debería estarlo imaginando debido al estrés del examen y es que en el pupitre de Lammy se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo y con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sonriente en ellos, un señor. Joven, sin duda. De pelo verde y ojos del mismo color, con sombrero de copa. ¡El mismo que le había parecido ver tras ella antes! Le estaba señalando alguna que otra pregunta, al parecer, hablando con ella y susurrándole cosas, pero en un parpadeo dejó de verlo. Flaky siguió mirando y sacudió su cabeza, volviendo a su examen. Lo tenía que haber imaginado…Tenía que haberlo imaginado…Tenía-

Una explosión se escuchó aulas más lejanas de la suya y todos se sorprendieron y comenzaron a murmurar. Mientras el profesor decía que se calmaran, que no había ocurrido nada. Flaky suspiró y golpeó suavemente la cara con su mano. Claro que no había ocurrido nada…por ahora. Conocía a Flippy demasiado bien. Primero comenzaría a escuchar gritos de aulas más cercanas y todos se levantarían de su sitio comenzando a asustarse y luego, después de unos segundos, la puerta volaría por los aires y de ahí saldría Flippy, riendo macabramente y comenzando por matar a su profesor y a todo el que se encontrara frente a él.

Como si lo hubiera pronosticado, los gritos de aulas más cercanas comenzaron a oírse y sus compañeros de clase comenzaron a levantarse asustados. Convirtiendo sus murmullos en voces impregnadas de preocupación. Lammy miró su alrededor, preocupada sin saber que estaba ocurriendo y Mr. Pickles frunció el ceño. Después de unos minutos, los gritos acallaron y Flaky se encogió de miedo en su sitio.

3...2...1...

La puerta voló por los aires y el grito del profesor quedó ahogado en sangre, al haber sido clavado un cuchillo en su cuello. Flippy rió macabramente y cogió a uno de sus compañeros que, por mala suerte, se encontraba en la primera fila. Alzándolo y golpeándolo contra la pared, mientras lo abría en canal por la mitad. Todos gritaron e intentaban alejarse lo más que podían de Flippy, al no poder salir por temor. Mientras Flaky temblaba en su pupitre sin moverse. Rezaba. Rezaba porque su amado Flippy, como tantas otras veces, no la dañara y pasara de largo. Miró a su lado y se sorprendió al no ver a Lammy. ¿Dónde estaba?

OoOoOo

Mr. Pickles observó a su amiga que se encontraba sentada en el suelo. Ambos estaban situados en el tejado o terraza del Instituto. Y es que cuando Mr. Pickles vio entrar a aquel asesino, automáticamente, cogió a Lammy en brazos y abrió uno de las tantas ventanas del aula, dando un salto, llevándola hasta ese lugar. Su amiga suspiró algo más tranquila.

-¿Qué era eso, Mr. Pickles? D-Daba m-mucho miedo…-comentó la muchacha temblando levemente, asustada. Mr. Pickles la observó preocupado y se sentó a su lado, abrazándola y acariciando su espalda para calmarla, mientras dejaba su bastón a un lado.

Era esas ocasiones en las que deseaba que el tiempo se parara completamente…

**OoOoOo**

**Bueno. Siento haber tardado taaaaanto tiempo en continuar, pero los exámenes llenaron todo mi día a día. A parte, de que me ha estado costando inspirarme, pero aquí lo teneis. Espero no tardar tanto para el siguiente capitilo. -suspiro- Espero que este les guste y dejen reviews. Ya que sin ellos no se lo que piensan sobre el capitulo. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía o problema en alguna frase, no me maten DX**


	3. Estos Dos Siempre Igual

**"Los Hechiceros Días de Lammy"**

-No, Mr. Pickles. Ya te lo he dicho...No pienso regresar a casa solo por este incidente.

Mr. Pickles no había soportado la idea de ver a su amiga tan mal, así que le había sugerido marcharse, pero esta se había negado haciendo que frunciera algo ceño. Su amiga, a menudo, podía ser tan persistente...

-Hace u-un rato que está todo callado...Q-Quizás a cesado. De todas formas, a esta hora es la hora del almuerzo. B-Bajemos y veamos como están las cosas. -le sugirió la chica a su amigo con una sonrisa, a pesar de todo, este no seguía muy convencido.- T-Te prometo que si algo sucede, dejaré que m-me lleves a casa...-finalizó.

Tras aquello, Mr. Pickles sonrió un poco más y asintió, aceptando.

OoOoOoOoOo

Flaky se encontraba, prácticamente, en una esquina del aula con sus piernas abrazadas y llorando del miedo. Flippy, realmente, había actuado como si ella no existiera, matando a todo el que cruzaba frente a él o a todo al que a él se le ocurría matar. De todas formas, Flaky se sentía aterrorizada mientras escuchaba aquella risa obsesiva y maníaca de dientes afilados.

Tras un buen rato de reír, Flippy observó su alrededor cuidadosamente y con una sonrisa, asegurándose de que no hubiera ninguna otra victima respirando, hasta que vio a Flaky en una esquina del aula llorando. Ladeó su rostro con curiosidad y fue acercándose, cuchillo en mano, mientras su sonrisa viciosa fue desapareciendo. Cambiada ahora por una seriedad, que ocultaba preocupación en su rostro. Flaky tembló aun más al sentir los pasos acercarse, mientras Flippy se arrodillaba, viendo como la pelirroja tenía su rostro oculto entre sus manos.

Pasaron largos minutos en los que la estuvo observando fijamente, casi sin pestañear si quiera, con sus ojos de color dorado brillante. Tras un buen rato, tomo despacio y suavemente las manos de Flaky, separándolas de su rostro que le veía con miedo, tembloroso y lloroso, pero también expectante al no saber que quería hacer. Finalmente, Flippy sacó una sonrisa rápida de sus labios. Una sonrisa que intentaba sonar amable y no tan psicópata como antes. No sabía como decirle a Flaky que dejara de llorar y que sonriera. Tampoco es que fuera a hacerle daño. Nunca tuvo intención de hacerlo.

La chica, dejó lentamente de temblar y lo vio con curiosidad. Ver a la personalidad asesina de Flippy sonreír con amabilidad era todo un show bastante agradable.

OoOoOoOoOo

Mr. Pickles había llegado al comedor junto a su amiga. Lammy había observado con curiosidad como no había a penas nadie en este. Ni siquiera su nuevo amigo Toothy. Sin embargo, estaban unas cuatro personas en una mesa. ¿No era aquella la chica con la que quedó a tomar el té y jugar a las muñecas la semana pasada? ¿Petunia se llamaba?

Mr. Pickles no pudo evitar sonreír macabramente al recordarla. Oh, si..."Esa" amiga...

-Es raro que no haya llegado aun nadie...-comentó Cuddles viendo su alrededor.

-Puede que Flippy haya vuelto a causar problemas. -respondió Giggles encogiéndose de hombros.

-O Lumpy...-dijo Handy.

-No sé cual de los dos es peor...-finalizó Petunia, apoyada en la mesa con gesto aburrido.

-Pobrecillos, no lo hacen a posta...-dijo Giggles viendo a su amiga.

-Flippy, vale...Pero, ¿Lumpy...? ¡Por favor...! Él es el primero en meterse las manos en los bolsillos fingiendo que no ha pasado nada...-el que habló de nuevo fue Handy. Y es que él aun estaba resentido por aquel incidente en el que él había muerto en aquella obra y Lumpy lo único que hizo, en vez de ayudarle, fue esconder su cadáver y eso que encima aun no estaba muerto.

-Pero, por lo general suele ser simpático. -dijo con una sonrisa Cuddles, moviendo sus pantuflas.

-Por lo general...-dijo alegremente Giggles.

-No pienso esperar más. Iré a por mi almuerzo. -comentó Handy, algo cansado por la conversación y la espera, levantándose y yendo hacia el lugar donde podría elegir lo que quería. Cogió una bandeja con la boca y la soltó en la corredera, viendo sonriente la comida que podría elegir. Decidiendo coger un poco de patatas con tortitas, intentó alcanzar la cuchara de las patatas sonriente, pero esa sonrisa fue desapareciendo al ver que no alcanzaba y al recordar que no tenía brazos, frunciendo el ceño molesto.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? -preguntó alguien a su lado.

Con curiosidad, vio a la chica con abrigo de lana y amplia sonrisa de ojos violeta que, al igual que él tenía una bandeja.

-No te lo impediré. -dijo Handy sonriendo divertido.

La chica no pudo evitar reír y ayudó a este a tener su bandeja llena con su almuerzo.

-Oye, tu eres la chica nueva, ¿no? -preguntó Handy con curiosidad.

Ella asintió sonriente, terminando de llenar su propia bandeja.

-Mi nombre es Lammy. ¡Un placer! -dicho esto, le tendió su mano, pero recordó que el muchacho no tenía brazos.- O-Ohh...Lo siento.

Handy rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes. Suele pasar...No sabrás que ha pasado, ¿verdad?

-Un chico entró en nuestra clase echando la puerta abajo y...

-Flippy. -interrumpió Handy.- Este siempre está igual...¿Estás en la misma clase que una tal Flaky?

Lammy asintió enérgica y sonriente. ¿Flippy? Se preguntó a sí misma.

-¡Nosotros también! Excepto, Cuddles...Es ese chico de pelo rubio. Él esta con Toothy, es...

-¡Le conozco! Me encontré con él en la mañana. Pero...-Lammy lo observó con curiosidad-...no os he visto en clase.

Handy se encogió de hombros como pudo.

-Hubo un incidente en el autobús. Acabamos de llegar...

-Ohh...

OoOoOoOoOo

-Petunia, ¿no deberías ayudar a Handy? -preguntó Giggles con curiosidad.

Petunia soltó un suave suspiro.

-Handy es muy independiente o al menos eso intenta recordarme en todo momento. La semana pasada me pidió, amablemente, que dejara de ayudarle. Quiere demostrarme que puede apañárselas solo y sin ayuda de nadie. -Petunia no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura- Creo que no quiere que piense que el ser su novia será una carga para mi, pero ya le dije que no me importa.

-Aww...Que lindo. -se le escapó a Giggles.

-Os juro que le diré todo esto a Handy cuando regrese. -soltó Cuddles de pronto, riendo.

Unos pasos se escucharon acercarse a la mesa y una bandeja cayó con algo de esfuerzo a la mesa. Aun así, la comida en ella no se movió.

-Chicos...¡Mirad a quien me he encontrado!

Todos vieron con curiosidad a la chica que los saludaba sonriente. Sobretodo Petunia. Esta, abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

-¡P-Pero si eres tú! -exclamó.

Lammy saludó a la peliazul con su mano.

-Hola, Petunia. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

Giggles abrió sus ojos en sorpresa también.

-Ohh...Tu eres esa chica que mató a Petunia.

Handy y Cuddles la vieron con sorpresa.

-¡¿Mataste a Petunia?!

Mr. Pickles frunció el ceño tras Lammy. ¿Estaban insinuando que su amiga tenía malas intenciones?

-No...exactamente...creo. -murmuró Petunia.- Realmente, cuando me estaban asfixiando, Lammy estaba a una distancia lejos de mi.

-Entonces, ¿quién te mató Petunia? -preguntó Handy con curiosidad.

Un intenso silencio se formó en la sala y todos vieron a Lammy expectantes. Una Lammy que comenzó a ponerse nerviosa ante tanta observación.

-¿Q-Qué...? -preguntó tímidamente al final.

-Tuviste que ver algo, ¿no? -preguntó Cuddles.

Lammy negó con suavidad.

-Cuando volteé Petunia ya estaba muerta. -mintió. ¿Qué iba a decir? "¡Oh, cierto! Cuando volteé vi a mi amigo, el Señor Encurtido, ahorcando a mi amiga. ¡Claro! Porque es muy normal que los "amigos imaginarios" maten a tus amigos, hahaha."

Giggles iba a decir algo, pero quedó interrumpida por la puerta del comedor al abrirse, mostrando a un Flippy que parecía bastante afectado por lo sucedido y escondía su rostro entre sus manos, mientras Flaky estaba junto a él, acariciando su espalda e intentando animarle.

-V-Vamos, Flippy...N-No a sido para tanto...A-Además, fue s-sin querer...

-No me lo perdonarán nunca...

-C-Claro que s-sí...T-Todos t-te conocen e-en H-Happy Tree T-Town...

-¿Te hice daño...?

-C-Claro que no...-Flaky sonrió con suavidad-...S-Si hasta m-me intentaste a-animar y todo...

-¿En serio...? -dijo Flippy, viendo a su compañera con sorpresa.

Mientras tanto, el grupo veía la escena desde la mesa.

-Estos dos siempre igual...-murmuró Cuddles.

Petunia intentó soportar una risa suave y observó a Lammy. Por un momento pensó que la chica fue quien la mató, pero tras meditarlo detenidamente, realmente no tenía sentido. Mientras le daba vueltas al asunto, no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos en sorpresa y temblar de miedo. Le había parecido ver unos ojos de un profundo esmeralda tras la chica. Pero...no podía ser posible, ¿no? Estaba viendo alucinaciones. Pero lo que la asustó en realidad fue el sadismo en sus ojos. Esos ojos que la miraban con un sentimiento maligno, una especie de "volvemos a encontrarnos y que suerte haberlo echo". Esos ojos le resultaban familiares, pero...¿de qué?

-¡Flippy, Flaky..! ¿Venís a sentaros con nosotros? -se atrevió a decir Giggles.

La pelirroja dio un pequeño salto ante el alzamiento de voz repentino y vio a la pelirrosa, asintiendo con suavidad.

-¡E-Enseguida v-vamos...! -dicho esto, regresó con Flippy para coger juntos el almuerzo.

Lammy se sentó con ellos con curiosidad, decidiendo esperar junto a ellos a la pareja.

La puerta del comedor volvió a abrirse. Esta vez mostrando a un chico de pelo azul, parche, garfio y piernas de palo, pero que a pesar de ello caminaba perfectamente. A su lado, otro chico de pelo violeta, gabardina de color morado oscuro, gafas oscuras y redondas del mismo color y una vara que se encontraba usando para golpear el suelo y la cosas cercanas, al parecer ciego.

El muchacho de pelo azul y con gesto de seriedad aburrida, entró, cogió una manzana de la cerca donde se encontraban los alimentos y comenzó a marcharse.

-¡Eh, Russell! ¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Handy.

El tal Russell siguió caminando como si nada.

-A buscar al estúpido de Lumpy. -dicho esto, comenzó a comerse la manzana, saliendo de allí.

-Otros dos que siempre están igual...-comentó Petunia.

El de pelo violeta consiguió tomar una bandeja y llenar esta de comida. Sujetando la bandeja con una mano y con la otra su vara.

-¡Mole..! -de nuevo, habló Handy a su amigo.- ¡Mole, estamos aquí..! -le intentó decir.

El nombrado Mole, comenzó a caminar hasta allí usando su vara, aunque golpeándose levemente con algunas cosas.

Los ojos de Mole, ocultos siempre en sus gafas, eran de color dorado. Un dorado bastante intimidante, porque aunque Mole era ciego, bastante patoso por culpa de lo anterior y poco hablador, la verdad es que no era estúpido. Sabía analizar perfectamente una situación, sabía todo sobre todos y la verdad es que podía llegar a ser bastante inteligente si se lo proponía. Con esfuerzo, finalmente, se sentó junto a Handy que le dejó un sitio.

OoOoOoOoOo

Cuando Russell llegó a la salida de la Institución, casi frunció el ceño y es que Lumpy se encontraba viendo una mariposa posada en una flor mientras no dejaba de reír. Al parecer, bastante divertido por un chiste personal.

Caminó hasta él con sus piernas de palo y lo observó.

-Seguro que ni siquiera te has enterado de la explosión, ¿yarhg?

Lumpy al oír su voz, levantó su mirada y se puso en pie rápidamente.

-¡Hola, Sell! -lo saludó graciosamente- ¡No te vi en la mañana!

Russel suspiró profundamente y rodó los ojos. No tenía sentido enojarse con su mejor amigo.

-Llegué tarde. Estaba terminando de pulir mi barco, yarhg. Aunque ya veo que no me he perdido nada...

-¿Qué? -preguntó en confusión el otro. Si, realmente, no se había enterado.

Russell negó para sí.

-Nada. -tomó la mano del otro, mientras con la otra comía su manzana.- Vámonos, están todos en el comedor...-dijo comenzando a caminar con el otro junto a él, sonriendo bobamente.

-Sell...¿luego podremos ir a pescar los dos?

-Si, Lumpy...Sí.

OoOoOoOoOo

**Decidí hacer el episodio algo más largo y sobretodo incluir a más personajes. Realmente todo Happy Tree Friends me cae bien. Así que conforme pasen los capítulos aparecerán más. ^^**


	4. ¿Otros amigos? ¿Para qué?

"**Los Hechiceros Días de Lammy"**

-Lammy es una chica muy curiosa, ¿no? -se escuchó a Flippy, mientras él y la pelirroja salían del Instituto tras un largo día.

-B-Bueno...p-parece buena persona...-murmuró apenas Flaky.

-Pero, ¿no dijiste que te estuvo persiguiendo con una camioneta?

-¡S-Seguramente m-m-me equivoqué...! E-Es que me asusté...C-Creí que m-mató a Petunia...A-Ahora veo que s-solo intentaba ayudarla...

Juntos siguieron su camino hasta sus casas...Después de todo, no es que estuvieran muy lejos uno de otro.

Por otro lado, el pequeño grupo de amigos salió sonriente y entre risas.

-Bueno...Entonces, quedamos en casa de Lammy el Viernes, ¿no? -preguntó Giggles alegremente.

Lammy asintió felizmente.

-¡Por supuesto!

Estaba taan emocionada. Por primera vez tenía amigos aparte de Mr. Pickles...¡Y quedaría con algunos de ellos en su casa!

-¡Prometo estar allí, Lammy! -alzó un brazo Petunia. En realidad, habían quedado a tomar un almuerzo mientras jugaban las tres. La tercera sería Flaky, que aun no estaba segura de si iría.

-Nosotros debemos irnos...-dijo Cuddles, mientras comenzaba a irse junto con Giggles- ¡Hasta mañana! -se despidió.

-¡Hasta mañana! -dijeron a la vez Petunia y Lammy.

-Nosotros también nos tenemos que ir, Petunia...-comentó Handy. La peliazul negó con suavidad.

-Tengo que hablar algo con Lammy.

Ante aquello, la del abrigo de lana, observó a esta con curiosidad. Una mirada de curiosidad que fue seguida por Mr. Pickles.

-Oh...Entonces, nos veremos mañana. ¿Vale? Y no duermas hasta tarde, y...

-Vale, vale, Handy. ¡Pareces mi padre! -dijo felizmente la chica. Handy soltó un gruñido de irritación, como cuando recordaba que no tenía brazos. Petunia lo abrazó y besó su frente- Estaré bien, tontorrón.

El arquitecto se sonrojó con fuerza y comenzó a irse, demasiado avergonzado para decir algo. Haciendo que Petunia soltara una risa, seguida de Lammy.

-¿De qué quieres hablarme, Petunia? -preguntó con curiosidad esta.

La nombrada observó su alrededor y luego a la chica.

-¿Podemos hablarlo en la parte de atrás de la Institución...? Es que me gustaría que fuera una charla privada.

Realmente, algunos seguían saliendo del edificio e iba a ser difícil hablar de lo que Petunia quería allí.

Lammy alzó una ceja con curiosidad y asintió algo dubitativa.

-Está bien...-dicho esto, ambas comenzaron a caminar hasta la parte de atrás del edificio. Mr. Pickles observaba toda aquella situación con ojo crítico. ¿Qué tramaba la chica?

OoOoOoOoOo

Flaky era siempre la primera en despedirse de Flippy, pues su casa era la primera que se encontraba en aquella manzana, mientras que la de Flippy estaba algo más alejada, junto a la de Lumpy.

La pelirroja abrió la puerta con sus llaves y una leve sonrisa tímida.

-E-Espero pases una b-buena noche, F-Flippy...-dijo la chica, mientras Flippy rodaba los ojos.

-Más quisiera...

Flippy y su segunda personalidad no se odiaban. No podían odiarse porque eran la misma persona y debido a lo último era por lo que sentían lo mismo por Flaky. Sin embargo, los dos estaban de acuerdo en que si el otro desapareciera, la vida sería mucho mejor. De ahí que tampoco se soportaran demasiado y que por las noches tuvieran confrontaciones que lo único que señalarían es si sería uno el que despertara o el otro. Eso sin contar aquella vez que tuvieron aquella lucha entre ambos en la que ganó Flippy. Una victoria que duró poco. Realmente en Happy Tree Town las cosas duran poco. Así que al final, la batalla personal tampoco es que sirviera de mucho. Flippy se atrevía a decir que servía más las que tenían en las noches, aunque tampoco estaba orgulloso de ello. Más le gustaría al veterano poder dormir tranquilamente al menos una vez. El problema radicaba en que su segunda personalidad no era la dominante en su mente, con lo cual no sufría las consecuencias de tener un día agotador, con lo cual tenía energía para dar y regalar, con lo cual...la gastaba en sí mismo por las noches. Tampoco es que las pastillas que tomaba sirvieran para mucho, casi las tomaba por costumbre más que por otra cosa.

-H-Hasta mañana...-se despidió la muchacha con una sonrisa algo avergonzada.

-Hasta mañana, Flaky. -se despidió sonriente el muchacho, perdiéndose por la calle para ir a su casa, no sin antes soltar un suspiro que intentó amortiguar.

Un suspiro que Flaky escuchó. Pobre, Flippy...Realmente, nunca descansaba.

Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, una mano se interpuso y apareció frente a ella un rostro sonriente.

-¡Hola, Flaky! ¿Qué tal estás? -dijo, como siempre con mucha energía, el de pelo azul.

-¿S-Splendid...? -preguntó con curiosidad la pelirroja.- ¿Qué h-haces tu aquí...?

El nombrado, cruzó sus piernas sonriente, quedando elevado como si estuviera sentado, viendo a la chica.

-Bueno, acababa de terminar mi turno de trabajo y quise venir a visitarte. -volvió a sacar una sonrisa radiante- ¡Recordé que a estas horas ya deberías estar en casa!

Flaky sonrió con amabilidad.

-Sí. Justo ahora a-acabo de d-despedirme de Flippy.

-¿Flippy? -preguntó con curiosidad.- Ya veo...¿Se ha ido hace mucho?

-H-Hace nada, en v-verdad. -respondió asintiendo.

El héroe se mantuvo pensativo y con curiosidad.

-Mhm...Le haré una visita rápida. -después de aquello, vuelve a sonreír- Y, ¿qué tal tu día, Flaky?

-B-Bueno...-murmura la chica-...s-supongo que bien...Y-Ya sabes...n-no más allá d-de lo normal c-con Flippy...A-A parte d-de que hoy c-conocimos a Lammy...

-¿Lammy? ¿No es esa chica extraña?

-S-Si esa...

Splendid se mantuvo pensativo de nuevo, pero negó con suavidad, decidiendo dejar el tema para después, volviendo a sonreír.

-¿Te gustaría quedar para almorzar mañana después de que salgas de tus lugares de estudio..?

La pelirroja quedó confundida.

-¿L-Lugares d-de estudio...? ¿T-Te refieres a-al Instituto...?

-Ehh...Sí, eso.

Realmente, el peliazul no conocía los Institutos. Nunca le había echo falta entrar a uno y tenía trabajo solo porque Lumpy tenía un compromiso con él.

-S-Supongo q-que estaría bien...-sonríe con timidez y murmura apenas.

-¡Genial! ¡Te estaré esperando justo aquí! -finalizó con energía y muy feliz al ver que aceptó, señalando la entrada de su puerta. De pronto, Splendid sintió que alguien gritaba- Ohh...El deber me llama. -tomó las manos de Flaky sonriente y besó su mejilla muy rápido- Adiós. -respondió con la misma rapidez y se elevó comenzando a marcharse.

La chica se sonrojó con fuerza.

-¿E-Ehh...?

Splendid, sabiendo que Flaky era muy inocente, decidió hacerle una inocente mentira.

-¡Los amigos se saludan y despiden así! -con un guiño, se marchó.

Flaky quedó varios minutos muy sonrojada en la entrada de su casa y pensativa.

-¿E-En serio hacen eso l-los amigos...?

OoOoOoOoOo

Fue en una bifurcación donde Giggles se despidió de Cuddles, sonriente y tras cruzar algunas manzanas, llegó a su casa, tarareando.

-Menos mal que por la explosión hoy no tuvimos que hacer demasiadas cosas...-la de color rosa soltó una leve risita- Al final será bueno que Flippy tenga segunda personalidad y todo.

Comenzó a sacar sus llaves, felizmente hasta que sintió un leve golpe en su espalda, como si algo hubiera chocado contra ella con suavidad. Curiosa, volteó a ver y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ohh...Cro-chan. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Tras Giggles se encontraba Cro-Marmot. Cro-Marmot era el mejor amigo de Giggles. Bueno, junto con sus demás compañeros, pero...Cro-Marmot era especial. No todos los días conoces a alguien dentro de un cubo de hielo, además de que, sin saber como, Giggles era capaz de comprender el silencio de su amigo. Lo único que no podría llegar a saber era lo que pensaba. Ni ella, ni nadie. Era imposible saber lo que Cro-Marmot pensaba y eso era algo a su favor.

La chica soltó una leve risa.

-Ya veo...Si quieres puedes entrar a mi casa. -dijo mientras abría la puerta, alegre- No tengo nada que hacer y además...-cuando volteó Cro-Marmot ya no estaba y le encontró ya dentro de su salón. Nadie sabía como lo hacía para moverse de un lugar a otro. Tampoco nadie se lo cuestionaba.

Giggles volvió a reír.

-¿Tantas ganas tenías de veme? Bien, bien...-entró a la casa y cerró la puerta.- ¿Te apetece tomar algo? Aunque, bueno...realmente no sé si tomas algo.

Nadie sabía que Cro-Marmot tenía sentimientos hacia Giggles. Tampoco nadie se lo cuestionaba.

OoOoOoOoOo

Cuando Flippy entró en su casa y se vio reflejado en su espejo, realmente a quien vio fue a su segunda personalidad, que le observaba fijamente con aquellos ojos dorados. Flippy estuvo a punto de hablarle y decirle cualquier cosa, pero recordó o se imaginó que aquello llevaría a una disputa que acabaría en confrontación. Se encontraba demasiado cansado como para tener una pelea ahora. Así que, simplemente, se miró por un momento en el espejo con naturalidad y fue al salón, dejando su mochila tirada junto al sillón y sentándose en este, cansado y cerrando por un momento sus ojos para intentar tranquilizarse. Demasiados cambios de personalidad en poco tiempo y eso le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

Aunque más dolor de cabeza le provocó el estruendo de alguien al romper la pared de su salón. Abrió sus ojos con miedo y sintió su respiración agitado, pero a duras penas consiguió calmarse y respirar con profundidad. Al tranquilizarse, vio al invitado sorpresa descubriendo a un Splendid que ponía la pared en su sitio, algo avergonzado.

-Lo siento...-murmuró y tras acabar, se sentó.- ¡Bueno, Flippy..! ¿Qué tal tú y tu segunda personalidad?

Flippy rodó los ojos con un suspiro.

-Genial. -respondió sarcásticamente por un momento. Splendid era buena persona, pero bastante torpe y más de una vez por su culpa estuvo a punto de "voltear", como solía decirle.

OoOoOoOoOo

Flaky intentaba regresar a su casa con un par de bolsas de la compra. Había decidido salir antes de que se hiciera más tarde. Para ella, aquello era todo una aventura. Sobretodo, porque todo le provocaba terror o nerviosismo. Más aun cuando gritó al ver un camión dirigirse a ella y cerró los ojos con fuerza, preparada para el impacto y esperando que no le doliera demasiado. Sin embargo, lo único que sintió fue un par de brazos llevarla volando hasta la otra acera y abrió sus ojos con curiosidad. El camión había impactado, pero a ella no le había pasado nada. Confusa, supuso que su salvador había sido Splendid, sin embargo, cuando levantó su mirada, vio a una persona de pelo color carmesí y del mismo atuendo que Splendid, salvo que sus ropas eran de color azul, mientras que el resto era de color rojo.

-¿E-Ehh...? -se mantuvo confundida, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse con fuerza al ver que aquel desconocido la seguía teniendo en brazos, soltándose con rapidez y viéndole muy avergonzada.- G-Gracias...-fue lo único que se le ocurrió murmurar. Aun así, el chico la siguió observando fijamente impasible y sin pestañear. Flaky le mantuvo la mirada nerviosa y quedaron así por algunos minutos, hasta que no pudo más y se sonrojó con fuerza, ahora sí muy nerviosa y viendo de un lugar a otro. Solo cuando esa reacción cruzó las facciones de Flaky, el otro sonrió con suavidad.

-No te había visto antes por aquí...-murmuró.

La pelirroja lo observó con curiosidad.

-Y-Yo tampoco...

Un leve silencio se formó entre ambos.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? -preguntó el muchacho.

-M-Me llamo F-Flaky...¿Y-Y tú?

-Splendont.

Flaky quedó bastante confundida. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Ahora Splendid también tenía segunda personalidad? Al parecer, el chico notó su confusión.

-Imagínatelo como una versión mejorada de Splendid. Yo realmente SALVO a la gente y la verdad es que para conseguir un trabajo, tuve que empezar por un largo periodo de estudios y no por un "favor".

-O-Ohh...-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a la chica.

-Seguramente nos volveremos a ver...-sentenció Splendont con una leve sonrisa y estuvo apunto de elevar el vuelo.

-¡E-Espera...! -se acercó muy nerviosa Flaky y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla- G-Gracias...

La cara de Splendont se puso más roja que su propio pelo.

-¿Q-Qué...? ¡¿A qué ha venido eso...?! -preguntó bastante avergonzado y Flaky se puso más nerviosa.

-E-Es que m-me dijeron q-que a los amigos s-se les saludaba, d-despedia y-y supuse que agradecía con un b-beso...

La cara de Splendont era un poema.

-¿A-Amigos...? ¿B-Beso...? ¡¿Quién te ha dicho eso...?!

-S-Splendid...

Como no...El único e inigualable. Sin embargo, Splendont no sé quejó y casi pensó que quizás el peliazul no fuera tan estúpido como pensaba.

-N-No es nada...Hasta otra. -dijo rápidamente y con timidez, queriendo salir de allí cuanto antes.

Flaky muy confundida ante su reacción y la suya propia, comenzó a irse. Si era habitual entre amigos...¿por qué todos se ponían así?

OoOoOoOoOo

-Sell...¿estás enfadado conmigo?

-No, Lumpy.

-¿Y por qué desde hace un rato pareces molesto?

-No lo parezco, yarhg.

-Si lo pareces.

-No.

-Si.

-¡Da igual! ¡Simplemente me preocupé por ti cuando ocurrió la explosión, yarhg!

Un nuevo silencio se formó, mientras los dos se encontraban pescando en el muelle.

-¿Te preocupaste por mi...? -preguntó Lumpy con sorpresa.

Russell suspiró, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

-No sé para que te digo nada.

-¡Te preocupaste por mi!

-Yarhg, Lumpy.

Y apenas terminar de decir aquello, Lumpy le estaba dando un enorme abrazo, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-¡N-No es para tanto, e-estúpido!

-¡Claro que lo es viniendo de ti! ¿Eso quiere decir que me aprecias más que a tu propio barco? -pregunto algo bobamente.

-No, pero casi...-finalizó demasiado avergonzado.

-¡Que bien! -dijo alegre su amigo.

-¡Y mientras, tú contando chistes sobre mariposas en flores! -le echó el sermón el medio pirata.

Lumpy, como un niño, bajó su mirada, culpable y jugando con sus manitas.

-Era un chiste divertido, ¿vale?

Russell palmeó su rostro con su mano sana por un momento y decidió dejar la conversación, volviendo a pescar en silencio. Un silencio que duró poco.

-Sell...

-¿Sí, Lumpy?

-¿Tu me quieres?

-¡¿Qué mierda de pregunta es esa?!

OoOoOoOoOo

Una vez en la parte trasera al edificio y a solas, Lammy vio con curiosidad a Petunia.

-¿De qué querías hablarme...?

Petunia, algo nerviosa, vio a su alrededor y luego a Lammy.

-¿Qué pasó realmente cuando morí?

La peliblanca abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir...?

-Sé que sabes algo. Y...me gustaría saberlo. -finalizó Petunia.- No entiendo por qué no me lo quieres decir, pero yo lo quiero saber.

Un silencio algo tenso se formó entre ambas y realmente Lammy no sabía lo que hacer. Observó su alrededor, bajó su mirada, jugó con sus manos nerviosa y finalmente volvió a ver a Petunia.

-¿M-Me prometes que s-si te lo cuento...m-me creerás en todo m-momento...?

Petunia quedó confundida por su pregunta.

-¿Por qué no te iba a creer?

-¿M-Me lo prometes...?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, supongo que sí...

Y comenzó la explicación. Lammy se lo explicó todo en detalle. Primero le habló de Mr. Pickles y finalmente de lo sucedido aquel día en la pequeña fiesta del té que hicieron. Tras finalizar, un silencio aun más tenso que el anterior se formó. Un silencio en el que Petunia quedó largos minutos viendo a Lammy. Lammy esperaba cualquier cosa de Petunia...excepto su risa. Y es que la chica, comenzó a reír y a reír.

-¡E-Esa si que fue una broma buena...! -dijo intentando soportar la risa y tranquilizarse.- Ya en serio...¿Qué ocurrió de verdad?

-P-Petunia...

-Me mataste, ¿no? Al igual que a Flaky, ¿verdad? ¡Nos mataste y ahora te cuesta aceptar que eres una asesina!

-Y-Yo...D-Digo la verdad...

-¿Realmente crees que soy tan estúpida? ¿En serio creías que me iba a creer esa idiotez? ¡Lammy la chica de los amigos imaginarios!

Al escuchar aquel mote, la de ojos violetas frunció el ceño.

-¡Mr. Pickles es real!

La risa de Petunia no tardó en oírse.

-¡No me hagas reír! ¿Me estás diciendo que crea o que "imagine" que hay una persona aquí con nosotros y escuchando nuestra conversación? ¡Muy fácil para ti matar a alguien y echarle la culpa a un estúpido pepino! ¡Realmente necesitas un psiquiátrico!

-¡Mr. Pickles no es un pepino! ¡Es mi mejor amigo! ¡Y si aquel día usé un pepino es porque algunas, al contrario que otras personas, no tenemos el dinero suficiente como para gastarlo en muñecas!

Petunia abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y frunció el ceño, mientras Lammy comenzaba a sentirse mal. La razón de la conversación no era discutir. Lammy no pretendía eso. Aquella se estaba yendo de las manos.

-Me prometiste que me creerías, Petunia. He confiado en ti.

-¡Pero yo no me esperaba que me fueras a contar algo tan estúpido y absurdo! ¡Incluso me atrevería a decir que si realmente TÚ crees en eso es porque psicológicamente estás peor que Flippy!

A Lammy le herían cada una de las palabras de Petunia, pero no la culpó. Ella tampoco creería algo así de alguien.

-Y además, seguro que Mr. Pickles es...no me lo digas...¡De color verde! ¡¿A qué mierda de amigo uno lo llama "Señor Encurtido"?! ¡¿Es que, acaso, vive en un bote?! -dicho esto, Petunia volvió a reír.

Lammy iba a decir algo, pero calló al ver a Mr. Pickles sujetar con tanta fuerza su bastón. ¡Lo iba a romper! Pero aquello no tenía importancia. Dejo de tenerle cuando vio a su amigo, caminar hasta Petunia, de forma elegante y con una sonrisa amplia. Sus ojos escondidos en la sombra de su Sombrero de Copa por la ira.

Mr. Pickles se encontraba muy enojado, demasiado. ¡¿Quién se había creído que era esa chica?! ¡Demasiado que su querida Lammy le había confesado el mayor de sus secretos! Y no solo la había insultado a ella, algo que no perdonaría jamás...¡Sino a él también! ¿Vivir en un bote? Sería ella la que acabaría viviendo en un bote. Golpeó su bastón en su otra mano en guantada con una sonrisa, demostrando lo que le esperaba a la chica. Ni siquiera Lammy le detendría ahora. No...Basta de esperas y buenos modales. La línea de la paciencia se había roto por completo.

Lammy abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, alzando una mano hasta su amigo, como si aquello lo fuera a detener.

-¡No! ¡Mr. Pickles!

Sin embargo, la risa de Petunia se siguió oscuchando.

-¡Encima crees que fingiendo que está aquí me convencerás! ¡¿No lo entendiste?! ¡Eres una estúpida! ¡Y no te creeré ni ahora, ni nunc-

Petunia abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al sentir tirar algo de su cuello hacia atrás y ver el rostro de un muchacho, sonriéndole amplia y macabramente.

Imposible...Esa persona no estaba ahí antes. ¡Si lo hubiera estado la hubiera visto ponerse tras ella! Y esos ojos. No...No podía ser. ¡Era imposible! ¿Verdad...?

Con unos ojos llenos de terror, Petunia se las apañó para ver a Lammy, casi preguntándole con ellos si aquella "broma" que ella pensaba que era, en todo momento había sido verdad. Mientras tanto, Mr. Pickles la tenía sujeta del cuello con su bastón hacia atrás, impidiéndole hablar y casi ahogándola, con una sonrisa amplia y unos ojos demasiado macabros.

-M-Mr. Pickles...n-no lo hagas...-intentó convencerlo Lammy. Mr. Pickles podía dejarse ver si quería a las personas que estaban a punto de morir, fueran por culpa suya o no. Si anteriormente no lo había hecho, era porque no lo requirió necesario, pero ahora...ahora si lo prefería. Y largos minutos de silencio tenso y angustiante se formaron hasta que este rompió el cuello de Petunia limpiamente y cuando Lammy pensó que todo había acabado ahí, vio el bastón de Mr. Pickles alzarse y comenzar a golpear el cuerpo de Petunia que se encontraba en el suelo una, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez...

-¡M-Mr. P-Pickles basta ya! -dijo asustada Lammy y abrazando con fuerza el brazo de su amigo que sostenía el bastón, para que no volviera a usarlo.

La sangre se esparcía por el suelo y las paredes, incluso parte del bastón estaba manchado con él. Lentamente, Mr. Pickles bajó su bastón y se mantuvo quieto hasta que pudo calmarse y tranquilizar su respiración. Aun así, siguió viendo con sus ojos muy abiertos el cadáver de Petunia y Lammy, queriendo que su amigo se calmar completamente, tiró suavemente de su brazo, queriendo alejarle de la escena.

-V-Vamos...V-Vámonos...-murmuraba una y otra vez, temblando asustada. Cuando pareció volver a la realidad, Mr. Pickles parpadeó un par de veces y vio a su amiga, abrazada a él.- V-Vámonos, M-Mr. P-Pickles...V-Vámonos a-a casa...

Sonrió ampliamente de forma agradable y con dulzura, una sonrisa que solo sacaba con su amiga Lammy, asintiendo alegre y tomando a esta en brazos, comenzando a caminar por los lugares donde no pudieran verlos o al menos donde no pudieran ver a Lammy levitar en brazos de un ente desconocido.

-M-Mr. P-Pickles...t-tú eres mi amigo, ¿v-verdad?

El nombrado, asintió felizmente a la pregunta de su amiga y esta sin mirarle, apoyada en su pecho, supuso su acción y continuo.

-Y...¿p-por qué no me haces c-caso...? L-Los a-amigos están p-para hacerse caso...

Mr. Pickles sonrió con ternura a lo dicho por su amiga y besó su frente sin responder a su pregunta, caminando hasta casa.

Si por el Señor Encurtido fuera, solo existirían él y Lammy en este mundo. ¿Para qué iban a necesitar "otros amigos"?

OoOoOoOoOo

**Este capítulo me ha quedado más largo aun. No se si eso sea bueno o malo ^w^ ¡Espero les guste mucho y dejen comentarios y opiniones, que vendrían a ser lo mismo! */7/***


End file.
